


Best Served Cold

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abrupt Ending, F/M, I don't know how to write what I want them to do to Cinder sO, Non-Graphic Violence, but I may continue, farm kid theory, going off a post I saw on tumblr about Neo getting revenge on Cinder and her reasons behind, i guess?? I wasn't quite sure where to end it, mild violence, revenge story, roman and neo are married lmao, she gets....very heavily given a lesson, this is based upon the theory of Roman and Neo being the two kids in the Brunswick farm picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Someone should probably tell Cinder to be more careful who she picks as her travel companion.And to make sure that when someone goes down, they're actually dead.





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Come Saturday this theory is probably not going to be true, but it's fun to explore anyways.  
> I literally just  
> wrote this on my phone on the way to work on the bus, so it's 100% not beta'd, just a bit of freeform writing. Please let me know if there's anything I need to fix. 
> 
> Friends came up with other fantastic titles such as:  
> Revenge; served cold  
> Comeuppance; pumpkin flavored  
> and Hoedown at Brunswick (which I ALMOST used)

Neo hitched the scarf of her new outfit higher, trying to block the cold air from going down into her coat as she and Cinder walked through the ruins of the former farmstead, looking around at all the unfortunately familiar buildings. Of all the places they could have tracked Ruby and her team of annoyances, it just had to be the one with the cruelest irony. 

Slipping her scroll out of her pocket, she very quickly sent a reply to an earlier message, just a simple thumbs up in acknowledgement. Before Cinder turned around, she had tucked her scroll away again, a very slight smile on her face that she quickly wiped. 

The sound of a sharp whistle filled the air, and in the split second of distraction, Neo vanished, swinging her leg across the ground to knock Cinder over, appearing and kneeling down over her, knee across her throat and blade to her remaining eye. Cinder let out a furious scream, her eye starting to wisp as the air around them flew into a frenzy, and she lifted her grimm arm, ready to stab it into Neo's unguarded back.  
A knife came whizzing through the air, puncturing a hole into the clawed arm and momentarily pinning it, long enough for the thrower to come into view, clapping slowly. 

"You really thought you had us there, Cinder. Thought I was out of the way?"

Roman strode towards them and reached forward, taking his hat back from Neo's head, resettling it on his own. 

The commotion had called the current squatters out from the main house, and Roman almost laughed at their decision on that particular one. Well, they'd find out soon enough. 

"We've got no quarrel with you at present, red. You or your team. That's a target for another time. Right now we have our poor unfortunate Cinder right where we want her. So if you would like to keep right on running, you're more than welcome."  
The brat's sister stepped forward, defiance on her face.  
"We have a nice warm place to regroup in this old broken farm, we're staying!" 

Neo smirked at that.

"The problem with that, stubborn as you may be, is that that isn't your house. It just so happens to be the family home of my lovely wife here."

He trailed his fingers through Neo's hair as it started to minutely shatter along the edges.

"You're lying, the kid in those pictures looks nothing like her!!" 

And in a flash she transformed, her delicate pink and white shifting to match the brown of the other side, and she blinked once, her eyes returning to the green they had seen at the festival. There was no way she could have known of the girl's appearance, unless-

Qrow sighed from next to his nieces, having been mentally tracking the situation. 

"C'mon, let's pack up, I've got a feeling we don't want to be here when they get around to what they're wanting to inflict on her."

As if to echo the sentiment, Roman took a quick step back, slamming his full weight down onto Cinder's leg, a loud crack and her scream echoing around the otherwise empty farm.

"Fantastic idea."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about the message Neo was sending~ ^ 
> 
> Come on RT please don't ruin the ship I have such high hopes but such little faith in miles and kerry.


End file.
